


The Fusion Alternative

by lemonbitch



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Sex, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Making Out, Mild Angst, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Vaginal Fingering, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonbitch/pseuds/lemonbitch
Summary: As a punishment for misconduct in her last mission, Topaz has been forcefully separated, but they soon learn you don't need to be fused to enjoy each other.





	The Fusion Alternative

"Please, my diamond! It won't happen again!"

Those were Topaz's last words before Yellow Diamond forcefully separated the fusion and subsequently prevented the Topazes from re-fusing. Left Topaz (Leftie) and Right Topaz (Rightie) were now sitting on the edge of a bed which they previously enjoyed resting on while fused if they had a good mission, holding hands. This was not a good mission. Sympathising with humans and threatening to shock Aquamarine into her gem? Bad idea.

"This... doesn't feel right..." Rightie whimpered,  
"I know. It'll be over soon though,"  
"It's just one week, right?"

They exchanged a reassuring smile. While it was difficult being separated like this, they knew it was temporary, and it was certainly far better than the alternative. Yellow Diamond could've had them shattered. It's a good thing Blue Diamond was also involved in the trial and Aquamarine was feeling merciful, however that didn't necessarily mean that the Topazes forgave her. Aquamarine said she would ignore their little outburst, but instead she reported the incident. She didn't object to the diamonds having them separated either. In fact she seemed to support it, until she realised that it would interfere with her work, the little hypocrite!

Several moments of comfortable silence later, Leftie reached out to pull her partner in for a hug, only for Rightie to do the exact same. The result was their cheeks pressed together in a warm embrace. The Topazes didn't need to speak to understand each other; it was almost as if they were telepathic. They could tell each other was anxious about the prospect of being separated for so long. Neither of them had ever experienced being separated for longer than a day, and that was for missions. Figuring out what to do while separated was strange for them both, but they were determined to pass the time together somehow, as there were no scheduled missions for them for some time. Aquamarine had only dragged them onto the ship for backup.

The yellow gems pulled their heads away to gaze at each other momentarily before pulling themselves together again for a passionate kiss. It felt strange to be intimate in this way yet so natural. Normally if two gems of the same type wanted to get closer, they would simply fuse, but that simply wasn't an option right now. How did two gems of different types get together when hetero-gem fusion was taboo on Homeworld? There weren't many hetero-gem couples that the Topazes could remember, that sort of pairing was associated with the Crystal Gems and therefore a rare sight outside of Earth. They smiled and kept doing what felt natural: making out.

Next they felt their tongues touch as they wrapped their arms around each other's waist. The Topazes may not have been certain of what they were doing, but they were enjoying every second of this. Right Topaz pushed her hand against Leftie's chest and groped the soft mound. Left Topaz smiled and copied her partner's move, keeping their lips together. Only after a few minutes of this loving embrace did their lips separate.

"I can't describe it Topaz," Leftie said with a twinkle in her eye, "this just feels right,"  
"That thing between my legs is tingling," Rightie replied, blushing,  
"Maybe this'll work better with our clothes off?"  
"Great idea Topaz."

The two giggled and phased their clothes off. Both gems were equally inexperienced in the 'forming genitalia' department, and therefore neither had a tentacle down there, although they did form labia that were like mirror images of each other's. For instance, any small bump on Right's left side would be present on Left's right. As for their breasts, they were round and soft and again, somewhat identical. It's like the Topazes were made for each other.

Each gem stopped to admire each other for a few seconds before once again pressing their lips together, only this time they pulled each other even closer. Another giggle was heard from them both as they leaned back and collapsed onto the cushioned mattress. Facing each other like this, they were able to press their entire bodies against each other, legs intertwining. To them, this almost felt better than fusion. It certainly beat going on depressing missions. It didn't take long for their thighs to brush each other's lower folds, eliciting a soft gasp from both gems at the unfamiliar sensation.

Realising that this rubbing was pleasurable, they kept rubbing thighs against each other's aroused cunt, quickly coating their legs in wetness. The two kept their bodies sandwiched together and lips pressed throughout. Left Topaz then had an idea and pulled her mouth away from her other half to share it:

"Topaz, I think it would feel even better if we... used our hands?"

Rightie leaned her head into Left's neck, leaving gentle pecks below the other's jawline while sneaking a hand between her legs. Left Topaz raised one of her legs to allow her partner easier access to her moist outer folds, moaning softly while Right Topaz rubbed her with large fingers. It didn't take long for Leftie to return the favour by placing her own fingers between Rightie's legs. Soon they were both laying on their side with one leg up, giggling and moaning as they rubbed each other with Right Topaz's face still buried in Left's neck.

The Topazes may have been inexperienced, but they were quickly learning the more erotic alternative to fusion, one of the lessons being that focusing on the clit produces more sensual moans. Another lesson was soon learned when Leftie's middle finger slipped into her partner's entrance, inciting a shudder and a lovebite from Right Topaz. Realising that her partner was enjoying this penetration, Left slid another finger in. Considering the size of their fingers and lack of penetrative experience, it was normal for Rightie to feel a pleasurable stretch.

"T-Topaz..." Right shivered, "that feels... so good..."  
"It does?"  
"Maybe you'd like to... f-feel this way too,"

Leftie nodded, smiling. It was an invitation for Right to slip a finger into the other's vagina, which got a similar breathless reaction. Right gazed at the darkened bruise she left on her partner's neck and smiled, while Left Topaz panted lightly. "Oh Topaz, you're right," she said starry-eyed, "it feels amazing!"

Both girls smiled and Right Topaz lifted her head from beneath Left's jaw, allowing the two to lovingly press their foreheads together as another finger made it's way into Leftie's warm entrance. Going with what felt natural, they both slid the fingers in and out, panting and smiling as they kept their forehead pressed. Next lesson: if you curl your fingers in the right way, you hit another sensitive spot. It didn't take them too long to learn this either, carefully paying attention to each other's reactions to find which movements worked best.

Once they discovered each other's sweet spot, they worked to hit it continuously, leading to both gems feeling a tension rise inside them. Gradually picking up the pace caused even greater pleasure for them both. Their synchronised breaths collided with each pant, tension growing with each thrust. Their final lesson in this encounter was soon learned as both gems cried out in ecstasy. Neither had felt an orgasm before, and this one hit them like a tsunami. It was an indescribable feeling of release for them both. Better than fusion in many ways but short lived.

Smiling at each other once they finished, they pulled their fingers away and looked at the wetness that coated them. They gladly licked each other clean. Okay, maybe their final lesson in this encounter was how wonderful they tasted. Maybe that was something to try next time they 'fused' in this way. For now they lay holding each other close, giggling and kissing.

The only one who wasn't smiling on the ship was Aquamarine, who was grinding her teeth outside Topaz's room. She didn't dare interrupt during their lovemaking session for fear of being attacked again. Now that was clearly over she cleared her throat and banged on the door.

"For fuck's sake Topaz Keep it down! Some gems have _work_ to do on this ship!"

The Topazes ignored her yelling and continued enjoying each other's embrace. They knew all she really did was procrastinate in her tiny throne so that was a small lie. Aquamarine's complaining could wait until she actually needed their help.


End file.
